Asuka!
by Rowenforever
Summary: Asuka's going around the guild and hanging out with all of the mages that are inside. Join her as she drives people crazy and scares the life out of her parents and their friends! Rated T for swearing
1. Asuka's day with Gajeel

**This idea has been bugging me like I always wanted to read a good Asuka story, but there wasn't one! Okay maybe I'm lying, but check Asuka's name, there are like four stories. Now there's five! Go Asuka!**

Asuka sat there, clinging to her mommies leg, swinging back and forth. She had to admit that she was having fun, but what she noticed a grumpy grumpy, metal studded man with long black hair. She always wanted to go over and ride the horsey -or what she thought was a horsey- but her mommy and daddy said to stay away from him.

Today was different though. Mommy and Daddy were kissing, whatever that was! and weren't paying any attention to her. today was her day to ride the horsey, maybe pet his miniature pony.

Asuka jumped off her mommy's leg and walked over to the horsey quietly. She couldn't stop laughing at how silly she was being, quietly walking to a horsey, a horsey for Pete's sake!

She made sure the pony wasn't looking, then climbed the back of his chair. She stood at the top of the chair, only a jump away from mounting the horsey. She looked back towards her mommy and daddy, they were still oblivious. She giggled and jumped onto Gajeel's shoulders.

Gajeel shot up from the sudden impact to his shoulders. "What the hell was that!" he yelled.

"Horsey!" Asuka yelled. using her heels to jab his cheeks. "Toy store!" She ordered.

"Hell no!" It yelled at her.

Asuka frowned. She was never told no. She grabbed the reins of the horsey and tugged. He shot back and finally gave in to the stubborn child on his shoulders. He slowly started to walk out of the guild, Lily flying and landing on his head. Asuka wanted to go faster so she tugged again.

"Faster! Faster!" She yelled.

The horsey didn't go faster. Asuka pulled harder, ridding a couple of hairs of his mane out. She felt bad of horsey now. She had taken it too far and ripped out his hair. Poor horsey. She dropped his hair back on his head hopping that it would stick.

"Shit! Fine!" He yelled running out of the guild.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled at him as she was spun.

All Levy wanted to do was talk , but Gajeel ran away. Did he really not want to talk to her? If so, why? Levy felt like crying. She didn't know that Asuka was the reason, she thought it was herself.

Gajeel sprinted in one direction. He had no idea where a toy store was, he never had to go to one. Asuka laughed and clung to his head. Gajeel gave a full blown smile, keeping his eyes open looking for a toy store. People shot away as quickly as they could from the scary dragon slayer. Some people even jumped to the side, their groceries flying everywhere.

* * *

He'd finally found it. It was the only toy store in the entire town. He couldn't believe it though, the only toy store. There were more bandanna stores than toy stores! Then again, it was... huge!

"In horsey!" Asuka yelled laughing.

Gajeel walked in with a forced scowl. It wasn't really forced. When he walked in, there were screaming kids, flying food, and worst of all, throw up. Gajeel knew, he just knew, the little girl was a demon from hell that wanted to bring him into a pot of boiling water and he just dragged himself to it.

Asuka used Gajeel's mane to steer herself through the aisle after aisle of toys. It was a heaven, but she finally found what she was looking for. Up on the top shelf there was the latest toy gun, equipped with a scope and came with it's own bullets. Now Asuka could be like mommy and daddy. She couldn't reach it though.

She stretched and stood up on the horsey's shoulders, getting on her tippy toes and just skimmed the gun, pushing it back. She plopped back down on her horsey's shoulder, lower lip jutted out, watery eyes, and fist full of her horsey's hair. Little Asuka climbed onto the big horsey's head and looked into his eyes with her cute look.

Gajeel tried, he desperately tried not to give in, but Asuka looked to cute with her puppy dog eyes. If her and Levy kept giving him these looks, he was going to die.

Gajeel sighed and had Lily grab the gun. He handed it to the excited little girl, and walked towards the exit. Gajeel followed after his pet when a women in a red vest grabbed his arm and stopped him. Gajeel turned around to see the trembling woman who stopped him.

"U-uh s-si-sir. Y-you h-h-have t-to p-pay f-for that." She shook.

Gajeel growled but the women didn't let go. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two thousand jewels.

"This enough?" He asked.

The lady shook her head. "No, that guns twenty thousand."

"That's like one third of my friends rent! I'm positive that ya can cut me a deal. Am I right?" Gajeel asked, a devious smirk on his face.

The women shook her head furiously. "I'm absolutely positive."

* * *

Bang Bang!

One of the pellets hit the side of the building, the other one hit Lily.

Bang!

Hit Lily again.

Bang!

"I would like it if you stopped hitting me." Lily said.

Bang!

"Asuka, I know that it's fun to shot it but could you-"

Bang!

"Gi hihihihihi!" Gajeel laughed.

Lily came and grabbed Asuka. He flew into the air, turning Asuka around so she looked at Gajeel.

Bang!

Gajeel's face was covered in green paint. He wiped it off and gave Lily a dirty look. Lily returned Asuka to her previous spot and Lily flew away quickly.

Bang!

It hit Lily before he shot off. Gajeel patted the girls head and continued walking slowly so the girl could play with her new toy.

* * *

-At the guild-

"Asuka!"

"Asuka!"

"ASUKA! WHERE DID YOU GO! IF YOUR PLAYING HID AND SEEK, COME OUT NOW! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Alzack yelled.

"Asuka!" Natsu yelled.

"Come on out Asuka!" Romeo yelled.

"Where'd she go!" Gray yelled.

"You don't think..." Bisca trailed off.

"Don't think so negatively Bisca." Alzack said.

"But she's not here!"

"Someone could have taken her! We need to go!" Alzack yelled.

Everyone in the guild ran out in search of her.

* * *

"I want vanilla!"

"Can I get a va-"

"No, strawberry!"

"Can I have-"

"Vanilla! Strawberry! Vanilla! Strawberry!" Asuka couldn't decide.

"Would you like a sample sir?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Uughh." Gajeel groaned, running his hand down his face.

The man handed him the two sticks with ice cream on it. He handed the strawberry to her first.

"Mmm!" Asuka smiled.

He handed her the vanilla.

"Mmm!" Asuka smiled again.

"Vanilla!" She chanted from her horsey's head.

The man nodded and grabbed the ice cream scooper. He was about to stick the tool in the container when...

"No, strawberry!"

The man sighed. Here we go again.

* * *

"ASUKA!"

"ASUKA!" The guild screamed.

There was no way somebody hadn't already taken their daughter. Bisca broke down crying in Alzack's arms.

"Don't worry Bisca we'll find her." He said, rubbing the small of her back.

"There's no way someone didn't take that cute face of her's already." She said.

He knew it was true, but he didn't want to give up hope just yet.

* * *

"There's no way I'm going in there." Gajeel said.

"P-pwease?" Asuka asked, ready to cry.

"No."

Asuka started to cry.

"God damnit! Fine!"

They entered the store and Asuka immediately pointed out two plastic phones in the back. She guided her horsey to the section a grabbed the plastic bag they came in. Gajeel shook his head no, but Asuka started to cry again, making everyone look towards him. Mother's looked disgusted that he would deny his daughter a toy.

Gajeel groaned. He took the toys from Asuka and walked towards the exit.

"Uh sir-"

Gajeel turned his arm into iron. "If you want this store to stand, then you'll charge the guild instead of me."

She nodded furiously.

Asuka realized that her mommy always complained about spending too much money when it came to Asuka's toys. But today, she got all her toys for free. Maybe mommy should take horsey everywhere they shopped. that way Asuka could get more toys!

* * *

"It's over. She's gone. My precious baby girl!" Bisca cried.

Everyone in the guild was quiet. They finally had a new child in the guild and she was taken because they forgot to watch her. Mira wasn't happy. She was crying because she liked Asuka. She was small and cute and one of the guilds members were taken, why wouldn't they be sad?

* * *

Yawn!

"Oi, stay awake kid."

Yaaawn!

"Asuka sleeepy." She said resting her head on Gajeel's. She drifted off to sleep.

He rubbed his face. He had to return the girl to her parents, they were probably worried sick. He decided to go to the one place he knew where the females lived, Fairy Hills.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

Erza got out of bed and went into the hallway. She rubbed her eyes, not caring about what she was wearing. She opened the door to see Gajeel standing there. She gave him a curious glance, before she spoke.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"Ya know where I can find Bisca and Alzack?" He asked.

"Bisca's in her room, feeding her animals. I assume you want to comfort her, which is odd, but knowing that Asuka's gone missing, it helps." She gestured for him to enter.

When he finally made it in, she closed the door, told him where her room was and went to bed. Gajeel walked up the stairs and knocked on Bisca's door. He heard sobbing from inside, but knew that it wouldn't last for much longer.

"Y-yes?" Bisca asked opening the door. When she saw Gajeel standing there, it surprised her.

"Sorry. Me and her spent the day together. I got her somethings, too." Gajeel said, taking Asuka off of him.

"ASUKA!" Bisca yelled grabbing her child.

Everyone ran out of their rooms and towards the crying Bisca.

"Gajeel what the hell did you do!" Levy asked.

"I-" He tried to say.

"Juvia is disappointed in Gajeel."

"B-"

"Gajeel, I thought that you wouldn't do something like this, now get out!" Erza yelled.

"Asuka, I'm so glad to see you again! I thought I lost you!" Bisca cried.

All of the females blinked. Gajeel smirked.

"I think ya owe me an apology."

"S-sorry." They all said at the same time.

"Oh and she made me get her these." Gajeel said and pulled out the gun and phones.

Bisca took the gun surprised. This was the gun that her and Alzack were saving up to buy Asuka. She felt bad that he paid for it.

"Here, let me pay you back." She said and turned around to grab her wallet.

"That ain't necessary."

"Why?"

"I got a discount."

"How much?"

"100% off." He grinned.

Bisca knew, whenever she wanted to buy Asuka something, to take Gajeel with her. She would have to tell Alzack. Now she was kinda glad that they spent the day together, she was able to get discounts.

"Oh, and never, ever get her ice creme." Gajeel warned.

She should have heaved the warning. This was crazy.


	2. Asuka's day with Wendy and Romeo

**Here's chapter 2. Now you can tell if you really want read this story or not. I'm not trying to sound depressed or anything! It's just... no what, never mind. Just forget I said anything. **

It had been two weeks since Asuka had played with her horsey. She was sad that horsey never did anything with her, but her mommy and daddy made sure to always keep an eye on her. But today was a special day. They talked about a 'babysitter.' She didn't want somebody to sit on her baby doll! No matter how many times she giggled when she thought about it.

Mommy had picked her up and her and daddy walked over to Wendy. Asuka had always wanted to play with the ribbons tying Wendy's hair up, maybe mommy was allowing her today.

"Wendy can you please watch Asuka?" Bisca asked.

"Yeah sure!" Wendy answered.

"Thank you. Today was mine and Alzack's anniversary. You don't know how happy it makes me to know you're watching her." Bisca handed Asuka over to Wendy.

"You're giving her to me now?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, but Alzack has a lot planned. Can you let her spend the night?"

"Uh..sure."

"Thank you! We'll make it up to you somehow." Bisca and Alzack left.

Wendy was worried. She wasn't a great cook, and she didn't know what a six year old ate. She ate when she was younger, yes, but she didn't know what this particular child ate. She didn't even have clothes for the girl, but she wasn't much smaller than her. She still had some of her old clothes, too. She could let Asuka wear those.

"Hey Wens." Romeo said, pulling her away from her her thoughts.

"Hey Romeo." Wendy said.

"Why do you have Asuka?" He asked.

"I going to watch her for Bisca and Alzack. Did you hear your mommy Asuka. We're going to have a sleep over!"

Asuka was excited. This was her first night away from home, and she was going to spend it with Wendy. She always wanted to go and see the other mages houses, and now she was closer!

"Yay!" Asuka cheered.

Romeo chuckled as Asuka's whole face lit up.

"Um.. Romeo?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah?"

"You don't happen to know what a six year old eats do you?"

"Go out to eat, let her chose."

"But I don't have any money." Wendy whispered.

"That's okay, here I'll go with you." Romeo held out his hand for her to take.

Wendy looked at the clock on the wall. It was only noon, maybe Asuka had already eaten. She probably did and Wendy was about o get her more food. She was going to turn Asuka into Droy! Her mom and dad was going to kill her and-

"Hungry!" Asuka complained.

That settled her inner argument.

* * *

Wendy walked around Magnolia with Romeo, trying to find a place Asuka remembered. When Asuka only complained about being hungry, they decided to chose where to go for lunch. Wendy knowing a good place (also being able to get a discount) took Romeo and Wendy over there.

...

"Hello Yamajii-san!" Wendy said as she entered.

"Oh Wendy-kun, it's been a long time." He replied.

"I'm sorry for not visiting more." Wendy said and took her seat.

"It's fine. What can I make you all today?"

"Master!" Asuka cheered.

"I'm not you're master. I maybe the same height, but I'm-"

"Up! Up!" Asuka cheered, trying to climb onto his shoulders.

"Asuka!" Romeo exclaimed. He pulled her off of Yamajii and put her back in her seat. "Sorry for that."

"It's fine."

"Why don't you just surprise us? I've never eaten here before." Romeo said.

"Alright. I'll make something I think you'll like."

Yamajii walked into the kitchen with a unknown stalker. Romeo and Wendy sat there in silence. Wendy was gripping her knees, a slight blush on her cheeks, and looked out the window. Romeo looked towards the kitchen, playing with his fingers and watched as Yamajii made their food.

"Up! Up!" They heard Asuka cheer from the kitchen.

Romeo looked next to him and noticed the empty seat. Her looked towards the kitchen and saw Asuka's brown hat sticking out. He smelt burning and him and Wendy rushed into the kitchen. They saw a huge slab of meat on the stove, Asuka's hat hanging above it. Wendy broke down crying and Romeo looked towards Yamajii angrily.

"How the hell can you do that to a six year old child!" He yelled.

"Oh Romeo-kun. You're just in time-" He started.

"How could you do that to Asuka!" Romeo yelled at him again.

"Yummy!" Asuka yelled.

She came out from the cabinet she was hiding in. She had an ice creme in hand and it was smothered all over her face. She had a small pistol in her hand that she went to retrieve for Yamajii since he was cooking. Romeo stared in shock at Wendy, then looked towards Yamajii sheepishly. He had just accused him of cooking a six year old child. That wasn't something he was particular proud of.

"ASUKA!" Wendy yelled and hugged the child close to her.

Asuka didn't bother to hug Wendy, especially when she had her ice creme. She didn't understand why she was crying either, or why she was being hugged so tight. But, she did want her hat back. She had to take it off so no dust gathered on it and ruined it. She didn't care that Wendy was hugging her, but she finished her ice creme, so why not return the hug?

Asuka wrapped her arms around Wendy's chest. Wendy let go and took little Asuka's stick, ice creme covered hand. It felt sticky, but Wendy still kept her hand there. She wasn't going to risk losing the child again, so they made their way over to Romeo and his awkward conversation.

"Uh... sorry for... my mess up accusation." He said sheepishly.

"It's alright Romeo-kun. Next time just ask." Yamajii said and flipped the outrageously large piece of meat.

"So, why exactly are you cooking something so big." Romeo asked.

"There's going to be a party in a bout an hour. It's full of adult stuff, so I'd advise you to leave."

"O-oh." His face turned red.

"Is something wrong Romeo! Do you have a fever?" Wendy asked when she saw his red face.

"W-what! N-no! It's just..." He trailed off.

"He was thinking about how embarrassing it is for you two to walk out like that." Yamajii covered.

"What?" Wendy asked and looked down.

She noticed how she somehow had ice creme all down the front of her. She looked towards Asuka and saw she was exactly the same way, but worse. Ice creme covered her clothes, her hair, her shoes, her jacket, everything. Wendy was embarrassed to be in front of Romeo with Ice creme everywhere. She looked away her face turning red.

"Wendy, do you have a fever? You're entire face is red." Romeo giggled.

"You can go out the back. Today they were going to open the water spouts and let kids play in the water. It's just a block away, you could go there and wash up." Yamajii suggested.

"Thank you Yamajii-san." Wendy said then took Asuka's hand and headed towards the exit.

"Your welcome Wendy-kun." He replied as he watched her leave with Asuka and Romeo.

"They'd make a nice family when they grow up."

* * *

They saw it. The water erupting from the ground and kids running around in it. They were all around Asuka's age, so Wendy and Romeo felt like the odds one out. It didn't matter though, they still had a good time. Romeo splashed Wendy and Wendy jumped onto Romeo's back surprising him. Asuka just ran around in the water, playing with some of the other kids.

Parents watched how Wendy and Romeo reacted to each other. The mothers kept murmuring how cute Wendy and Romeo were together, while the fathers were surprised on how that bad boy looking guy could score someone as nice as Wendy. Asuka fell and scarped her knee, the parents were up and ready to help her, but Wendy and Romeo beat them to it. Wendy healed Asuka, but she still felt like she was hurt. Romeo bent down and kissed the used to be wound. The parents were sure they were Fairy Tail mages because of their marks, but they were scared that those three would turn out like Natsu. The women shuddered just thinking about it.

Asuka was clean, Wendy was clean, but they were drenched. They ended up walking to Romeo's house first so he could dry up and get changed. Wendy and Asuka sat in his living room, watching whatever Asuka wanted to watch on the lacrima vision. When Romeo came down, they left and headed towards Fairy Hills. Erza wasn't there so Wendy could let Romeo into the all girls place.

Romeo looked around the place intensely. He wanted to see every last detail of the women's dormitory. He was absolutely positive he was only going to see this place once, so he made sure to absorb it all.

They arrived at Wendy's room and she opened the door. Romeo looked around the blue room. There were clouds painted on the walls so it looked like the sky. Carla sat on the coffee table drinking her tea, waiting for Wendy. When she heard the door open, she looked up to question Wendy, but two other people entered the room with her.

"What is he doing here, Wendy. You know better to bring boy's into a girls only place." She scolded Wendy.

"I'm sorry Charles. He's helping me take care of Asuka." Wendy replied.

"And how long are you taking care of Asuka?"

"Till tomorrow. I don't know when Bisca's coming to pick her up."

"Alright. But I'm not staying."

"Where are you going."

"I'm going to stay with Happy."

"Go to Lucy-nee's house. They always spend the night there." Romeo told her.

Charles nodded and left without another word.

"Your cat's strict." Romeo said.

Asuka watched as Wendy's 'pony' (that's what she thought Exceeds were) grew wings and left. She remembered her horsey's pony and how she kept shooting him. Black and green sure did look funny. It made her giggle just remembering what happened.

"So Asuka, do you wanna play a game?" Wendy asked as the door closed.

"Hide and Seek tag!" She cheered, remembering that they played that at school.

"Okay, so who's it?" Romeo asked.

"You are!" Wendy and Asuka said at the same time.

Romeo sweat dropped. He never liked being it when at school. All of his friends were hard core players and he could never get them. Now that he had magic it was easier, but he hadn't played in awhile. He scared most of the people he'd play with.

"Only inside of Fairy Hills. Count to fifty Romeo." Wendy said.

As soon as Romeo went into a corner and started counting, Asuka and Wendy bolted out of the room. Wendy went into the bathroom, hoping he'd be too chick to enter a women's bathroom. Asuka went into the laundry room. She hid behind a lacrima washer, constantly giggled. She thought her spot was the best place to hide.

"47, 48, 49, 50. Ready or not, here I come!" He yelled.

Romeo went into one of the only open rooms, the laundry room. He knew that they could hide in Bisca's room, but all the animals in there made him too scared to check. The laundry room sounded empty until he passed a washer, then he heard some stifled giggles. He smirked knowing who was there and put on a show.

"Oh I sure do wonder where Asuka went. I can't seem to find her. Hmm. She's not here in the laundry room. Maybe I should go check else where." He exclaimed and Asuka giggled louder.

Romeo knew he caught the culprit. He slowly walked towards the washer she was behind, making sure he made no noise. When he saw her hat he knew that he'd gotten Asuka. He wasn't going to scare her like he'd do to Wendy. It was wrong to scare a small child.

"I found you Asu-" He started.

"Eeeeee!" She yelled and ran away.

Romeo sighed. Apparently trying NOT to scare someone didn't quite work for him, especially when playing with a six year old. He decided to chase after her and into the next room. He stopped in his tracks immediately after her entered. He slowly looked around and noticed a huge bathtub. Bad pictures shot through his head like when Yamajii talked about an ADULT party. His whole race turned red.

Wendy saw this from the cabinet she was hiding in. It was underneath one of the sinks in the bathroom. Asuka decided to join her, but cried silently into her chest. She said how Romeo had scared her and she didn't want to play the scary game anymore. Wendy told her the only way to do that was to let Romeo get her, but she was too scared to do it alone.

Romeo cautiously walked farther into the bathroom. He looked around and saw a small opening in the cabinet. Asuka was probably there with Wendy. He scared her horribly, but he wanted to stop playing. He was hungry and it had been a couple of hours from when they went to the restaurant and he didn't get to eat anything. His stomach growled, letting the two girls where he was.

Wendy felt bad for not being able to cook much. She did know how t make mac n' cheese, though. She had asked Mira to give her a lesson and that's what she learned. It was surprisingly easy though, so she made it when she didn't have money. Today she didn't have money, and Romeo was hungry. She was hungry herself. She didn't get to eat anything because she was too worried about Asuka.

Romeo casually walked over to the cabinet and opened the door. He saw Asuka crying and Wendy rubbing Asuka's head like a mother would to her child. She smiled at the sight, but bent down and touched the two females lightly. They looked up at him, Asuka from tear stained eyes and Wendy through her brown eyes.

"I got you." He said and smiled.

Wendy and Asuka smiled up at him. Asuka wiped the tears away from her eyes and let Romeo take her out of the cabinet. Wendy followed her out and brought them back to her room. Romeo's stomach growled again, so she left to go make some food for them.

Wendy grabbed a pot that Bisca gave her when she moved out to go and live with Alzack. Of course, she never knew she had it till Mira came over, but she still had it. She put some water in the pot and boiled it. She took out the blue box and ripped the cardboard off the top of it. She dumped the noddles into the pan and waited for them to get soft. She took out the drainer and put it in the sink. She poured the heavy pot full of water and noddles into the drainer. All of the water came out and left her with the noodles. She put the pot back on the lacrima burner, and took out some milk and butter. She pour the right amount of milk in to the measuring cup and cut the butter. She poured the noddles and milk into the warm pot at the same time, then took the butter and stuck it in the pan. She ripped the top off of the cheese packet and dumped it in. She stirred it all together until the butter melted. She had no idea how to make homemade mac n' cheese, but this stuff was easy.

She poured her meal into two big bowls and one small one. She took the bowls and brought them to the coffee table and served gave them their respective bowls. They all sat down on the couch and ate dinner. After dinner, Wendy popped some popcorn and turned on Finding Nemo. Romeo laughed when he remembered the review of the movie, but Asuka stared at the t.v. like she was in some kind of trance.

When the movies was over, Asuka was asleep on Wendy's lap. Wendy was sleeping on Romeo's shoulder and Romeo had his head leaning against Wendy's. They fell asleep like that, but were interrupted when Erza came and knocked on the door. Romeo woke up first to the banging. HE took Asuka and went into Wendy's room. He laid her on the bed as Wendy answered the door.

"Oh Wendy. I thought you weren't here, but I was wrong. Just came to check up on you." Erza said.

"Sorry I worried you Erza-san." Wendy yawned.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Erza said then left.

Wendy closed the door and wen into her room. She saw Romeo sleeping on her bed with Asuka in his arms. She smiled and went back to the couch and fell asleep.

In the morning Romeo apologized for taking her bed, but Wendy said it was fine. Asuka was a pain, she refused to eat anything, but Bisca came shortly after they tried to get something in her system. She apologized to Wendy for having her take care of Asuka, but Wendy replied it was fine. Romeo came to the door to see who it was, which was a bad idea. He was chased out of the house by Erza. When he returned to the guild he though he was safe, but his father was a different issue entirely.

Erza ended up telling Macao that he was with Wendy, which surprised him.

"YOU WERE WITH A GIRL!" He yelled. "My boy did even better than me! I didn't get a girlfriend till I was fifteen! And it was Wendy!"

Wendy was there the entire time. Everyone congratulated them, but it was very awkward for the two. It was even worse when they had to tell them Romeo was only helping her take care of Asuka, nothing more. Of course then the parents came in. It was a very uncomfortable day for the two kids. Especially when Cana got the entire guild to start yelling, "KISS! KISS! KISS!"


	3. Team Rajinshuu and Laxus Part 1

**I have created a Tumblr! The link's on my profile.**

"Achoo!" Asuka sneezed.

Bisca came over and placed her hand on Asuka's forehead. It was warm, but she wanted to double check weather or not the child had a fever or not. So, she walked into the bathroom and pulled out the thermometer from the cabinet. She walked back into Asuka's room with the weird device.

"No!" Asuka protested as Bisca tried to stick the thermometer in her mouth.

"Asuka!" Bisca yelled.

Asuka cringed when her mommy raised her voice at her. It always meant that she did something that her mommy didn't like. She opened her mouth slightly and her mommy stuck the thermometer in her mouth. She wanted to take the weird thing out of her mouth, but her mommy would get mad. The meter-thingy tasted weird and made her want to...

"Ack!" Asuka bent over and threw up in the bucket next to her bed.

Bisca sighed and picked up the bucket. It looked like she didn't need to check her temperature to see if she was sick. She needed medicine for her poor baby girl. Alzack wouldn't be happy about that either, it was probably because of his horrible cooking. She needed to see a doctor, too.

"Bisca? You with Asuka?" Alzack asked, entering their home.

"Yes." She sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Alzack asked, entering Asuka's room.

"Our daughter is sick."

"Did you take her temperature?"

"I was, but she threw up before it was done."

"I don't like to say this, especially at a time like now, but we're out of money."

"What! Why?"

"I had to pay mortgage, remember? That's why I was out."

"So we have to go out on a mission while out little girl is sick?"

"Yeah. I know, I don't like it either. We should leave her with Wendy though. She could heal her, and she was great the last time she took care of her."

"Everyone in the guild's out on mission's though. It's weird, even the master went. Well, everyone except..." Bisca trailed off.

"There is no way I'm leaving Asuka with the Rajinshuu. No way."

"Well, they have Freed. He's a nice person."

"Yeah but Bixlow's a freak, and don't get me started about Evergreen. How could she possibly like Elfman? She's crazier than Bixlow."

"We have no choice. I don't like it either, but I want by baby girl to recover and we don't have any medicine. It's our last choice."

"Fine." Alzack huffed.

* * *

Outside of Asuka's window, the Rajinshuu has a silent cheer. Their plan went perfectly, now all they had to do was give Asuka a good day, just like Gajeel. Then, more people would trust them. It was perfect. Well Freed came up with it, so it was going to be a good plan.

Evergreen was pissed at the couple inside the house. Calling her crazier than Bixlow, and saying how she had a crush on Elfman! She was going to beat the crap out of them, but of course her male teammates had to hold her back, it would ruin the plan. She would have to beat up an awful statue -that she wanted to get rid of- in order to calm her nerves. At least the stupid plan worked.

"We need to go to the guild now." Freed said.

"Right!" Bixlow and Evergreen replied.

They ran towards the guild as fast as they could.

* * *

Alzack entered the quiet guild to hear, "Ha! Ace! I win!"

They looked at the upper floor to see Bixlow's hand in the center of the table. It was obvious that they were playing cards, but it was surprising that they weren't on a mission with Laxus.

"U-uh." Was all Alzack could say as Bixlow looked in their direction.

"Yo!" He said witha tongue lolling smile.

"Can you guys take care of Asuka while we go on a mission?" Alzack asked, only facing Freed.

"Sure, anything to help out a fellow guild member." Freed replied.

"There's only one mission left. It lasts for two days, but there's a nice pay." Bisca spoke up, looking at the mission board.

"Mmm." Alzack growled.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of your child." Freed encouraged.

Alzack sighed and took the mission off the board. He looked towards the Rajinshuu, then towards Bisca. She nodded and grabbed his hand. " Please follow us, to our house." Bisca said looking back at them.

They nodded and followed without complaints, though Evergreen was tempted.

* * *

"Achoo!" Asuka sneezed.

"Wow, she sure is SICK!" Freed said putting emphasis on sick.

Bixlow rubbed the back of his head. The plan didn't go quiet as planned, but it still worked. Bixlow's job was to use his babies and bring in a small vial of some concoction they bought from a vendor to make someone sick. She used specific instructions on how to dose a person based on their size and how much to be used. Now Bixlow accidentally dumped the whole bottle on Asuka's food. The lady said to take a person Asuka's size to the hospital, but runes worked, too, so Bixlow's accident couldn't go unfixed.

"I know, my poor baby." Bisca said.

"Now, well be gone for a couple of day's so if you need to, you can move her to one of your places." Alzack said sternly while glaring.

Evergreen was ready to pull out her fan and smack them, but didn't. Instead, she glared back at Alzack while the other two nodded.

"Good. Now, if her condition worsens, contact us right away, and bring her to a hospital." Alzack said sternly, while glaring.

Evergreen started pulling out her fan. All of her buttons that shouldn't be pushed, were being pushed, and she was ready to smack him upside the head. Freed grabbed her arm though, and nodded back at Alzack. Evergreen grumbled to herself while she nodded, causing Alzack to smirk, knowing he had power.

"Now take good care of her. We don't have much food left, but make sure she eats her peas." Bisca said.

"Bleck!" Asuka said and stuck out her tongue.

"You and me both kid." Bixlow whispered to her.

"I put a list of what she usually eats, though it's not a lot, on the fridge. She usually has a steady consumption of chicken nuggets, but we try to give her something else. It's not usually eaten, but you can try." Bisca instructed.

"Don't worry. We can handle her." Bixlow said.

"Alright. We'll be off." Alzack said. "Asuka we're leaving to go on a mission for a couple of days. We'll be back soon."

"Goodbye sweetie." Bisca said and kissed Asuka's forehead.

"Ack. Goodbye mommy and daddy." Asuka said, snuggling into bed.

Alzack and Bisca left the house and Asuka, into the Rajinshuu's hands. It wasn't something they wanted to do, but they had no other choice. Alzack constantly looked over his shoulder at the house. He didn't trust them, not at all, and he left Asuka in their hands. What was he thinking. It's to late now, though.

* * *

"They gone?" Freed asked Bixlow.

Bixlow nodded and removed his face from the window. He was keeping watch, and Evergreen decided to press his face against the window in order to get rid of her anger. There was no way he was going to let her get away with that, but he was going to use the element of surprise. That would show her.

"Alright. Now, I just need to write the runes..." Freed said unsheathing his rapier.

Bixlow sat at the table while Evergreen went to raid their kitchen. They both knew that Freed was going to take a while and make sure the runes were perfect, so they needed something to entertain their needs.

-Two Hours Later-

"Aaaaannnd, done!" Freed proclaimed as his runes lit up around Asuka.

"Huh?" Evergreen asked, arms crossed on the table, hair matted to her face.

Bixlow was still sleeping in his chair with only two legs on the floor and his foot pushing against the table , rocking him back and forth. He was snoring loudly, indicating that he was still asleep. Freed walked over and pushed his foot off of the edge of the table, causing him to fall to the floor.

Bixlow jumped up with a bump on the back of his head. He looked towards Freed accusingly, but saw the runes around Asuka. He shook his head. HE looked towards Evergreen and saw the ugliest creature in his life. He jumped away and took the poker from the fire place and pointed it at her.

"Bixlow!" Evergreen yelled at him.

Asuka had felt better after Freed wrote the runes and saw the man dressed as a knight point the weird thing at the ugly best in her chair. She jumped off the bed and ran towards the knight. She hugged his leg and looked towards the scary witch, frightened. Bixlow bent down and scooped up Asuka, hugging her close to her chest.

"Freed!" Bixlow yelled over to the green haired mage who just stared at the scene. "What the hell is that thing!"

"Kill it! Kill it!" Asuka cried. "I'm scared! Kill it!"

"I don't think that this is the best first impression I've had with a child." Evergreen stated.

"Really? I always thought that you would look at them, then they would run away terrified." Bixlow said.

"Bixlow!" Evergreen yelled again.

"Mmm" Asuka fought back tears.

"Don't worry baby! I'll save you!" Bixlow yelled then ran past Evergreen.

"I'll save you!" "Don't worry baby!" "I'll save you baby!" "Don't worry!" "I'll save baby!" Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo, and Puppu chanted.

"Ooo" Asuka said and reached out to touch one.

Pappa flew in close and she grabbed him. She opened her hand and he flew out. Asuka started to play with the tiki doll and forgot that there was a pissed off Evergreen following them.

"They're like children, but what better way to bond with a child than to act like one." Freed said and left the house, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Up on the second floor of the guild hall, Laxus was enjoying his free alcohol. If he remembered correctly, his teammates were going to not take a mission so they could watch over Asuka while her parents were away. He didn't understand why they would want to, but he wasn't them. He didn't really care what people thought about him.

"In the guild!" He heard a faint yell.

He looked towards the doors, expecting his childish teammates to jump through the door, completely forgetting about the kid. He knew he would end up taking care of the small child at one point, but he didn't expect it to be so early. Well they did have Freed, he sure wasn't going to forget about the kid unless it involved him.

"Get back here!" He heard Evergreen yell.

If anything Bixlow would probably hate the kid. He was never a kid friendly guy. He didn't even want to take care of the squirt in the first place, but Freed forced him. He kept griping about it, so Freed had to give the guy a challenge. Stay all three days and he'll pay rent for the next three months. Of course Bixlow jumped after the deal.

"She's scary!" He heard a small child's voice yell.

He was shocked, but not very. Freed was probably the one carrying the kid, running away from Evergreen with Bixlow. It made perfect sense.

"You guys are so childish." Freed said, smiling

Laxus understood it all now. Bixlow had teased Evergreen and gone past her limit. They ran out of the house without the kid, and Freed was left to take care of the kid. Now he's trying to catch up to them while carrying Asuka.

The guild doors' flew open, Bixlow with a small cow girl riding on his shoulder. She was playing with one of the his tiki dolls while being chased by a hideous looking Evergreen. Now Laxus was extremely shocked and he was a lightning mage.

Asuka's knight ran up the stairs to the second floor. Asuka was breaking rules that her mommy and daddy set, but as long as she didn't tell them, she was okay! He ran past the startled, electric blonde haired man. The temptation to touch his hair was great, but the tiki started to talk again, so Asuka completely forgot about the man's hair.

Her knight ended up with his back against a wall. The hideous dragon closed in on them, breath heavy, but with a poorly hidden anger lingering around it. Asuka dropped the tiki doll and hid her head in the back of her knights neck. "Make it go away!" She cried, muffled by the fabric she was pushing against.

"Alright, but brace for impact!" He replied.

The knight grabbed the railing and pushed himself over it. They were falling down to the first floor, but the dragon just stared at them angrily. He landed on two feet and ran back out of the guild and in the direction she loved best. The toy store.

* * *

Bixlow ran all the way to the edge of toy and stopped in front of a large warehouse. The small child on his shoulders bouncing up and down uncontrollably. He leaned against what seemed to be the wall of the building, but fell through and landed inside his hell zone.

Everywhere he looked, kids were playing with toys, running up and down isles shooting stuff at random strangers, and worst of all, the loud obnoxious crying of a child who didn't get the toy they wanted. It was like the universe was getting back at him for actually liking a kid for once. But, what made all of this worse was the kid he actually liked, begging him to go further into the hell hole.

He couldn't deny her though. When he turned around, her head came down in front of his eyes, making her sad eyes look ridiculously large. He sighed and turned around back into his demise. This was definitely a sign though. He was never going to like a kid again, unless it was his own.

The little girl directed him through isle after isle, looking at cool toys. She could only get one though, so it made getting out of there come later than liked. The kid finally found something though. She had him pull down a toy snake. If you put a small amount of magic in it, the snake would slither around and you could shot at it. Now why they had these kind of toys now an days is question that Bixlow could not answer.

He walked through isle after isle, trying to find the check out, only to realize that he was checking in the back of the store. Now he was pissed at the world, he was pissed at the kid, he was pissed at Freed, he was pissed at the damn obnoxious kids in the store, and he was about to lose it. This brought him to the edge.

After a couple more minutes, he finally found the check out. He stomped up to the lady behind the register and almost slammed the toy down on the counter. She jumped up and started to shake. It was obvious that she was a very timid person. When she saw the masked man, she thought that he was here to rob the store. Luckily for her, she didn't scream before he talked.

"How much do I owe you?" He breathed.

The woman, still shaking like a leaf in a wind storm, rung up the item. That when she noticed the small child on his shoulders. It wasn't the same man, but he had a very bad temper. He, in short, scared the crap out of her.

"T-Thirteen t-thousand jewels, s-sir." She said, holding the scanner in front of her face.

"That's fucking expense of the toy!" He raged.

She noticed it. When the man talked, he had the same symbol of the other man. Now she was frightened. She ran away from the two of them, leaving them at the check out, unattended. Bixlow shrugged his shoulders, took the toy, and left the store.


	4. Team Rajinshuu and Laxus Part 2

**Sorry that the last chapter (and this one) was so short and didn't really finish. I needed to post something for you guys to read. It felt like this took too long to write (and it's incredibly short compared to my other chapters) . **

Bixlow was happy the the torment was over. Now he never had a valid reason to not like kids, but this. This was more than enough of a reason.

"Vanilla!" Asuka cheered.

"Alright." The man behind the counter said. He quickly went for the vanilla.

"No wait!" Asuka cried.

"Oh come on!" The man complained.

"Strawberry!"

He reached for the strawberry.

"No vanilla!"

The man chucked the ice cream scoop at Bixlow and ran out of the store. "Finally, I'm free!" The man yelled on his way out.

Bixlow had caught it and looked at the small child. She jutted out her lower lip and opened her eyes wide. She got them watery and a tear rolled down her cheek. Bixlow stared at her and gritted his teeth, trying not to give in. Asuka made it look like she was about to burst into tears.

"Alright!" Bixlow yelled and jumped over the counter.

"Yay!" Asuka cheered.

"I want-" She was cut off.

"You get what you get!" Bixlow told her. She nodded.

Bixlow took out a scoop of vanilla and a scoop of strawberry and placed them on the cold counter. He beat down the strawberry until it was flat, then placed the vanilla on top. He squished the vanilla down into the strawberry and folded it. He repeated this process until the two flavors were blended together. He scraped everything he could off the counter and stuck it in a bowl. He handed the bowl filled with ice creme to Asuka.

Asuka grabbed the bowl and starred at it wide eye. She took a spoon and dug into the ice cream like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Bixlow walked her out of the store and back to the guild where he could finally get some peace.

When Asuka took a step out of the restaurant, her ice cream was ripped out of her hands. She looked up at the person who stole her specially made ice cream. The person looked about eight and had long pink hair in pigtails. She had a smug look on her face as she stuck her finger in the ice cream and ate some.

Asuka started to cry, making Bixlow stop walking. He turned around and saw the pink haired child eating the ice cream he made for Asuka. He walked over and took the bowl out of the kid's hands. She looked up at Bixlow pissed.

"What do you think your doing?!" The girl yelled.

"I should be asking you that!" Bixlow yelled back. He handed the bowl back to Asuka. "Don't go taking someone's ice cream you brat."

The girl stared at him, then broke down in tears. Bixlow didn't care, so he took Asuka's free hand and started to walk back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" The pink haired girl cried.

"Yes sweetie?" He said, bending down and letting her run into his arms.

"A big ugly man stole my specially made ice cream!" She cried.

"What!" The made yelled. "He didn't touch you did he?"

"No daddy, but he gave it to some undeserving brat!"

"Do you know who they were?"

She shook her head. "But, he had this symbol on his tongue!"

"What did it look like sweetie?"

"It looked like a fairy!"

_A Fairy huh? _He though.

"Can you go beat them up, and get me some more ice cream?"

"Sure sweetie. Anything you want, and I'll get it for you." She smiled. "Now go to your room and get ready."

"Okay daddy!"

* * *

"Yay!" Asuka cheered as she shot the snake with her gun.

"This makes kids smile?" Laxus questioned.

"Apparently." Freed responded.

"Come here!" Evergreen yelled as she chased Asuka around the place.

"No!" Asuka cried.

"I'm just trying to clean the ice cream off your face." Evergreen told her. "It'll get sticky if you just let it stay on your face."

Asuka stopped and faced the dragon. She took a step closer and Evergreen slowly raised her hand toward Asuka. She used a wet towel to remove the blend off her face, and Asuka just stood there. Evergreen felt relieved that she wasn't trying to fight her anymore, but that didn't mean anything when she finish. Asuka took off running.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Evergreen complained.

"You didn't exactly give off a good first impression." Freed replied.

They waited for a comment from Bixlow, but there was none.

"Oi Bixlow, you-" Laxus stopped mid-sentence when he turned around and Bixlow wasn't there.

Asuka stopped chasing the snake and looked around the guild. Bixlow was no where to be seen. Tears started to swell up and fall on the floor.

"Knight?" She asked and looked around.

He didn't reply.

"Knight?" She questioned again.

No answer.

Asuka burst into tears. He knight had abandoned her.

"H-Hey kid, don't cry!" Laxus panicked.

Asuka didn't let up.

"C-come on! T-there's no need to cry! He'll be back soon!" Laxus tried to comfort her.

"R-really?" Asuka wiped her eyes.

"Y-yeah. JUst don't cry, okay?"

"Mmhm" Asuka sniffed.

Laxus let out a sigh of relief. He just avoided a major disaster. Too bad the kid was looking at him funny.

"Yeah?" He asked her when she didn't stop staring.

"Can you go get him?" She asked.

"What? Uh..." He trailed off.

Asuka looked ready to cry again.

"Okay, okay! Just don't cry!" He got up and left the guild in search of Bixlow.

Asuka sniffed, then wiped her eyes. She smiled, knowing that she had just got another knight to look for HER knight. Too bad her horsey wasn't here. She wanted to accompany him in his search, but without her horsey she would only get in the way. She had to trust the knight.

* * *

"Crap!" Bixlow yelled. He tried to rub the sore spot on his head, but he couldn't move his arms.

"What the hell!" He pulled at the chains that restricted him.

"Don't curse in front of my daughter." A voice scolded. "You'll set a bad example."

"Oh, sorry." There was sarcasm in Bixlow's voice. "Like kidnapping and locking someone up for no reason is a bad example."

"I'm glad you see it my way." The man's voice said approvingly.

"Dude, that was sarcasm."

"What is this sarcasm you speak of."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"Hey! Don't curse in front of my child!"

"I don't give a fuck you asshole!' Bixlow yelled. "Just let me go! What the fuck did I do! Am I in legal trouble or are you just some jackass that decided to kidnap me! If it's option number two, then you can expect me to beat your fucking ass!"

The man walked over and pressed a needle to Bixlow's neck. He injected liquid into Bixlow's system, knocking him unconscious.

"You will learn soon enough you arrogant boy."


	5. Team Rajinshuu and Laxus, Finale!

**If you were wondering what the girl's father looks like, he's a mix of Jude and Jose. He's, uh, fairly ugly in my opinion.**

The little girl ran up to Bixlow holding two pints of ice cream. One was vanilla, the other one was strawberry. She put them in front of him and pulled out the ice cream scoop. "I want your strawberry and vanilla mix." She said.

Bixlow sat on the floor, chained to the wall, dumbfounded. His mouth hung open in pure astonishment at what she asked. "You seriously just asked me to make you that shit!" He yelled once he recovered. "This is why you fucking captured me, chained me to the wall and fucking drugged me! All of this shit, for fucking ice cream!"

The girl nodded like there was nothing wrong. "So will you?" She asked.

"Hell no!"

The little girl glared at him. She placed her hands on her hips and bent down so she was in his face. "I don't think you're in any position to deny me."

Bixlow glared right back at her. "Put me through hell, and I still won't make you shit."

* * *

Laxus walked down the street, hoping to find Bixlow's scent. He was seriously pissed off at the mage for abandoning the little girl, though he somewhat expected it. It still wasn't right for the guy to go running off so unexpectedly, especially from his friends. Though, Laxus thought that Bixlow would have started to yell at the kid before he ran away. You could never really predict what the guy would do.

Laxus huffed as he turned another corner and there was still no trace of Bixlow. He decided to go check his house, maybe steal one of Freed's drinks for having to work so hard to find his roommate. He liked some of the flavors he would buy, but they were expensive so he didn't let anyone drink them. Well, everyone but Laxus.

He continued his walk towards Bixlow's place. He gave up on trying to find the guy's scent. If he didn't want anyone to find him, then he would have covered his tracks. Usually he would respect that and leave the guy alone, but he DID NOT want to return to a crying child. It struck a nerve that he didn't know he had, and he didn't like knowing he had it.

He ended his train of though when his face ran into the door to Bixlow and Freed's house. He blinked a couple of times at the sudden impact, then rubbed his throbbing nose. He didn't bother knocking on the door; he just went right in. "Oi! Bixlow! You in here?" He yelled as he searched the house, grabbing a drink from the fridge first.

There was no answer from the guy. He decided to go upstairs. He went into Freed's room first, just to check. When he opened the door, there were posters of Mirajane everywhere. He noticed there were a couple of him and some of the Rajinshuu, but most of them were Mirajane. He decided something from that moment on. He was never allowed to enter someone's room because it gave information about the person. Freed's room only proved that he had an unhealthy obsession with Mira. Well, at least he had a new scab to pick at.

Laxus stood in front of Bixlow's door, afraid of what he might find in the guys room. He reached for the handle and pulled on it, but it didn't budge. He started to shake the door, but it wouldn't budge. Sighing, he slammed hi shoulder in the door, destroying it. He dusted all the bits that got on him off and noticed some of the blood that covered the floor.

It obviously wasn't Bixlow's blood. The smell was different. A had a bit of a...sweet smell to it. Then a though jumped into Laxus's head. What if Bixlow was a rapist? He shook his head, clearing the thought away. He grew up with the guy; he knew him better than anyone. There was no way Bixlow could - or would -do something like that.

He hoped.

He cleared his head again. It wasn't the time to figure out if Bixlow was or wasn't holding women against their will. Laxus sighed as he realized the though wasn't going to leave his head anytime soon. He sat on Bixlow's bed and started to think- seeming that was the only thing his head wanted to do.

Laxus sighed again. He knew Bixlow's complicated and impossible to figure out, but this was nuts. He didn't want to drag a little kid into this, but it was too late.

They were all stuck in a deep mess.

* * *

Bixlow stared at the ceiling, counting all the dots that littered the tiles. It wasn't what he wanted to do, nor was it any fun. It was actually driving him would try to break out if it wasn't for that annoying girl leaning against the wall, constantly staring at him. He tried to break free with her watching, but she pulled out some Wolverine crap and left a gash in his hand that would scar. Now that was a scar he wasn't going to tell anyone about.

"Hey." She said.

Bixlow kept counting.

"Listen to me!" She demanded.

Ignored.

"I'll tell my-" She stopped.

"1,870. 1,871." He started counting out loud.

"Stop it!"

"1,872. 1,873. 1,874."

"Quit It!"

"1,875. 1,876."

"STOP!" She screamed.

"1,877. 1,878. 1,87- Wait a second."

She sighed in relief.

"I've already counted those! Now I have to start all over! *Sigh* 1. 2. 3. 4. 5."

"Ahhh!" She screamed. She ran forward, pulling out her wolverine claws and scratched him right next to his eye.

Bixlow stopped counting. He turned to look at the pissed eight year-old. He acted as if there wasn't any blood running down the right side of his face, though the scent was bothering him.

"Now listen!" She ordered.

No response.

"Since you refuse to follow any of our orders, we decided that we're going to attack that little green haired girl you were with. We're going to hold her hostage, so that way, you'll do anything that _I _say." She claimed.

Bixlow glared at her.

"You got an ugly face you know that?" She snickered, then turned and left.

* * *

Laxus returned to the guild and face Asuka. She gave him big wide eyes and a pleading look when she asked him whether he found the missing knight. He had to look away before he answered, not wanting to see the little girl's heart-break. When he gave her the answer, tears welled up in her eyes and she broke down crying.

Laxus, not being able to see - or hear for that matter - a crying girl, got up and went into the men's room. He decided to wait it out and pray that she would fall asleep.

Then, a miracle happened.

Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy walked into the guild. Natsu stared at the crying child curiously, while Lucy went and cradled her. Erza looked for the cause of the girl's crying, but came up short. Gray stood still, thinking that he wouldn't be seen if he did.

When Laxus heard the muffled cries of the child, so poked his head out. He sighed in relief at the spectacle. Erza looked straight at Laxus and took four long strides over to him. The hard look she gave him wasn't comforting at all.

"Laxus," she almost hissed, "why did you make Asuka cry?"

"Look, I wouldn't make a child cry _on purpose._" He defended.

Erza didn't believe him. "Then tell me, what made her cry?"

Laxus sighed. It was going against his manhood to say that HE an S-CLASS MAGE would FAIL at something, but he had no choice. "Alright. So she _bonded_ with Bixlow and something happened and now he's gone." He admitted.

"So where's Bixlow now?" Erza asked, actually believing Laxus.

"I don't know, that's why she's crying."

"Looks like Laxus isn't a real dragon slayer after all!" Natsu suddenly yelled. "He can't even find someone with his "enhanced" smell!" He fell on his back and laughed.

"He covered his tracks Natsu." Laxus said annoyed.

Natsu stopped laughing and sat up. "Oh," was all he said.

"Did you check everywhere." Gray said, joining into the conversation.

"Yeah," Laxus replied. "Including his place."

"Were there any tracks?" Erza continued with the questioning.

"Well..." He said hesitantly. "There was blood on the floor in his room, but my head didn't want to think clearly."

"What do you mean by think clearly?" Natsu questioned.

"I'm keeping that to myself."

"Did you follow the blood's scent?" Natsu continued with the questions.

"Never occurred to me."

"Looks like we have our trail." Erza said.

Laxus looked around the room. "Have you guys seen Freed or Ever anywhere." He asked.

"No way?" Lucy asked.

"Because we can't leave the kid here on her own."

-5 minutes later-

"Those damn women." Laxus cursed.

"Mmmm." Asuka got ready to cry.

"H-hold on! It'll be a couple of minutes!" Laxus panicked as he stirred the food in the pan.

* * *

"Ow." Freed said as he reached to touch the sore spot on his head.

"Now we have the green haired little girl, so you better do as I say." The little girl ordered.

"My hairs not green." Evergreen said. "And I'm definitely not a little girl!"

Bixlow started laughing like crazy.

"What's so funny?" The girl asked.

"W-what's your name?" He asked as he started calming down.

"Poyo (Rave Master anyone?). What does it matter?"

"W-well P-Poyo. D-does that look like a little girl?" Bixlow said, somehow stopping himself from laughing.

She walked over towards Freed and stared at him. She studied his every detail, trying to figure out why her hostage asked her that question. They certainly looked like a girl. A flat chest, but they were really tall, taller than she remembered. That's when it hit.

"This isn't the same girl!" Poyo yelled.

Bixlow laughed ten times harder. Evergreen joined him.

"I'm not a girl!" Freed yelled back.

"She sure does have a deep voice!" Poyo said astonished.

"H-h-how naïve can one person be!" Evergreen said, breathless.

"Shut up!"

Bixlow and Evergreen continued to laugh. "Looks like I'm going to have to hire another person to get the stupid brat!"

"And she's calling Asuka stupid." Evergreen chuckled.

* * *

Laxus's eyes slowly closed, his chin already resting on his arms, staring at the little girl who was still eating her chicken nuggets. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. It didn't help that he couldn't figure out what to do. He was planning on taking the girl to the park after she finished.

Looks like that wasn't happening anytime soon.

His eyes shut, then shot open again. He had to stay awake. He had to watch the kid, make sure she didn't disappear. He heard Wendy tell Lucy that Asuka 'disappeared', but she simply crawled into a small space. He had to make sure that didn't happen, especially with his friends missing.

Where were his friends?

Laxus stood up and stretched out his sore legs. He had sat there for almost an hour waiting for the girl to finish her food. It didn't help that Mira bought dinosaur nuggets. The entire time Asuka had played with her food. On more than one occasion he had to tell her to eat rather than play. Halfway through she decided to eat them, but they were cold. So, Laxus had to get up and microwave the nuggets to warm them up.

When was he going to get a break?

Laxus turned around and noticed that the plate was empty. He stared at it shocked. He thought that she would never finish. He took the plate, feeling like he just lost a six-hour game of Monopoly.

He walked into the kitchen and started to wash the plate. Scrubbing it, his brain started up. He started to connect the thousand pieces of his thoughts together. The puzzle was just a question, but it was rather important one.

Who would hurt them?

It was true that they had many enemies, but none of them ever came to get revenge. They were all captured by the Magic Council. Their security was tight, except for Jellal escaping. Ever place has it's opening, no matter how tiny it is. But, Jellal was also much stronger than any of the guys he's ever fought on missions, so that wasn't likely.

He put the clean dish in the drying rack, then walked back into the guild hall. He would think about why later, for now he had Asuka.

He looked up and noticed that the hall was empty. He sighed, then sat down. Sometimes there were advantages to being a dragon slayer. You knew a persons scent, so you didn't have to worry too much if they disappeared. Especially if they didn't even disappear, but went to use the bathroom.

He leaned his chair back and put his feet up. He realized how boring it could get when you were all alone, or doing nothing. He usually did nothing in between missions, but he could watch Natsu fight with everyone. It was really entertaining.

Asuka came out of the bathroom. She ran next to his chair, then started to climb up. She sat on Laxus's lap, just like she would with her daddy. She really missed him and mommy, but she got to stay with her knights. She wanted her horsey, she wanted to accompany the knights on their journey, she wanted to help, but without horsey she would only get in the way. Plus, she had to keep one of the knights to protect her. If only her horsey was here...

A loud cracking noise came from above them, causing both of them to look up. The ceiling above them broke and fell on Laxus. Asuka fell from him when he took his legs off the table. She was now underneath the wooden table watching a large form jump off Laxus.

She had to stay quiet and make it to her gun. It was leaning against the wall behind her, and she needed it. Her mommy always told her that if someone was hurt she had to help. At lease she thought it was to her.

It didn't matter, she had her gun and the man didn't even realize that she was there. It wasn't the same guy as before, but he looked even scarier than him. She had run into the bathroom when he took the dragon and her friend. It was upsetting being alone, but the other knight had come shortly afterwards. Now he was in trouble and she had to return a favor.

She held the gun up and pointed it at the tall man. She pulled the trigger -as her mommy called it- and a pellet shot out. It hit him in the back, staining his clothes.

The man turned to face her, not seeming to care about the paint. Asuka dropped the gun and started to cry. The angry look she got scared her. She didn't know what _she_ did wrong. She simply helped the knight. How was that bad? Her knight wasn't bad, he was the king's grandson. He was the heir to the throne, and she was helping him! Why was the man angry at her? It made her feel like she did something bad, and her mommy and daddy would get mad. She didn't like getting in trouble! She didn't want to go to bed early! She didn't want to get yelled at! Asuka was a good girl!

Laxus slowly got up, pushing the ceiling off of him as he did so. He turned to glare at the person that dropped onto him, but froze. He recognized that man with his black hair tied up in a bun, his crazy red eyes.

"Oi, Laxus!" The man yelled towards him.

He grunted in response, brushing the dirt and ceiling bits from his clothes.

"The kids crying." He said, jumping over the bar counter to get some booze.

Laxus stayed frozen. He slowly turned to look at the sobbing Asuka. He panicked. "A-Asuka," he said, his voice getting high, "s-stop crying."

Bacchus rolled his eyes at Laxus and went over to comfort Asuka.

When Asuka stopped crying, Laxus was able to relax. He walked over to them, curious.

"Hey Bacchus," Laxus called. "What bring's you over?"

"I took on a job request and it brought me here," Bacchus replied, answering Laxus's question. "It was for S-Class mages only. They needed help, saying how Fairy Tail had captured one of their men. Came here to check it out."

"What man? It's just me and Asuka."

"Well, you sure you ain't hidin' someone?"

"Positive. In fact it's the other way around. Bixlow went missing earlier, and now we can't find Freed or Ever."

"Sounds wild."

"Hey, what was the description of the man."

"Short, green hair, wears a hat and a vest, basically looks like the kid."

Laxus turned towards Asuka. He knew how to get his friends back. "Hey help me with something."

"What do you need?"

"We're gonna go get my missing nakama."

"Wild."

* * *

"Oi," Bacchus called, "I got her."

The gate to the front of the mansion opened, allowing Bacchus to enter. He started to walk in, but stopped. He pulled out a bottle of liquor and chugged it down.

"Let's move it," a voice said. Bacchus looked around for the source and saw microphone bird.

"Okay, just give me a second," he replied.

"Fine," the bird said. "I'll be waiting at the door." It flew off.

Laxus came out from behind the bushes. He walked up to Bacchus and looked at Asuka, quietly sitting on his shoulders. He looked towards the mansion.

"He's in there." Laxus said out loud.

Asuka looked at him, excited and said, "Really?"

"Yeah," He replied. He cracked his knuckles, "Let's get you knight back."

She smiled from ear to ear, "Horsey," she cheered.

Bacchus followed her command and ran towards the mansion doors. Laxus followed, neck and neck with Bacchus.

"Lightning punch!" Laxus yelled and shot through the doors.

The doors flew off their hinges, creating a cloud of dust. Bacchus calmly walked in and stood beside Laxus. Asuka starred, amazed at Laxus's strength.

"What the hell," the man said angrily.

"I like to make an entrance," Bacchus replied.

* * *

"Lucy, stop being lazy."

"'But my feet hurt.' She says."

"That's because Lucy's fat."

"'I'll turn you into a cat kabob.' She says."

"Lucy's scary!"

"'Are we close Natsu?' She says."

"The trail ends...here." He replied.

"'We're lost!" She says."

Horologium disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Lucy fell on her butt, angry.

"Natsu are you sure the trail ends here?" Erza said, trying to get back on track. He nodded. "Let's head back then."

* * *

Laxus had taken down one of the curtains and tied the man up some time ago. At the moment, they were looking for their comrades. The biggest problem was that they weren't able, too. And it didn't help that the man in question was smirking like he already won, making Laxus want to punch him.

"Well sirs, I think you have mistaken me for another gentlemen." He said, enjoying himself.

Laxus clenched his fist. He took a few deep breaths, then continued searching the house. He wanted to look upstairs, but that was where Bacchus was searching. He huffed and circled around the bottom floor once more.

The search wasn't getting them anywhere, but the way the man acted obviously gave him away. At this rate, his nakama could be in even more trouble.

* * *

Bixlow and Evergreen continued to laugh like mad men at the confused girl in front of them.

"Stop laughing." Freed pleaded, sounding feminine

"I knew she was a girl!" Poyo stated, making Bixlow and Evergreen burst into a new fit of laughter.

* * *

Laxus massaged his forehead. The search got them no where, but he continued to hear their voices. He tried to follow the voices but it lead him to a wall, which he wanted to destroy, but Bacchus told him not to. He needed a punching bag, and quickly.

He sat on the couch, taking a sip of water from the glass he poured. Asuka sat on his knee, giggling as he made her bounce up and down. He knew this trick was for babies, but he wasn't going to complain. As long as she stayed calm and didn't cry, it would be okay.

It didn't help that he craved some alcohol. He wasn't going to set a bad example for the kid, though.

Speaking of which, she was tugging on coat.

"Hm?" He asked, his mouth filled with water.

"I'm thirsty." She complained.

"Alright, let me get you some water." He went to stand, but she tugged on his coat again. "What?"

"Apple juice?" She asked, not sure.

"Sure." He took her off his leg and went into the kitchen.

Laxus first checked the fridge, hoping for some cold apple juice. To his dismay, there wasn't any. That meant he had to check the million cabinets the guy kept in his kitchen. He groaned and started searching.

* * *

Asuka quietly sat on the couch, kicking her legs back and forth happily. He mommy and daddy never gave her apple juice. All of her friends had apple juice before, but she never did. She wanted to try it because they all said it was good. She couldn't wait to taste it!

There was one thing that pleased her though. Most of her friends parents wouldn't let them have chocolate milk. All she had to do was ask her mommy. Now that she thought about it, she could have asked her mommy for apple juice. It looked like it was all her fault for not trying apple juice before. It didn't matter, she had it now.

She jumped off the couch, excited. She wanted to pull the kings mustache again! He didn't seem to mind. She looked around for something to pull on and saw the tied up man. He had a mustache! She ran over and started to tug on it, smiling in glee.

* * *

He tried to untie the ropes, but those wizards sure knew how to tie a knot. It didn't help that an annoying little pest was pulling at his face. He glared at her, than realized she was the girl his precious daughter wanted revenge on. He spat on her, making her cry.

The blonde one with the scar ran into the room. He froze when he saw the crying girl. He smirked in approval. Now he would have to deal with the brat, and that didn't seem likely to happening any time soon. He tried to reach into his pocket, but he couldn't fit both his hands in there. He would have to fish out his pocket knife with his finger. He didn't want to risk it falling on the floor and blowing his only chance, but his muscles were getting sore.

Bacchus, the man he hired, came down the stairs, a bottle in his hand. Looked like he found his hidden beer cabinet. That wasn't fun. Now when he became stressed he wouldn't have any liquor to help him out.

Bacchus calmed the girl, and looked at the blonde one sympathetically. He didn't notice until the man rolled his eyes, but the blonde had a scar over his eye. Not any scar, but a lightning bolt. That only made his life harder. That man was the infamous Laxus Dreyar. The man who beat Jura the Wizard Saint. That was bit of a challenge, especially when he didn't know how to beat the man now that he took his nakama. Well, that wasn't true. He could easily put a crying child in his face.

All three of them went into the kitchen, leaving him alone. He found that this was his chance and reached into his pocket. He felt the edge of the knife and reached under it. He pointed it towards the top and slowly pulled it up. The top escaped and he grabbed it. He quietly placed it on the floor, then opened it. He picked it up and slid it under the rope. He slowly slid it up and down, hoping that it would break soon.

He heard something sliding and paled. They found the cabinet that opened the hidden door. He quickened his pace continuously looking up to look at the kitchen door.

They heard the door open.

He panicked as the walked out of the kitchen and accidentally cut himself. He cursed under his breath and continued cutting. The knife's edge kept sliding over the wound, making him wince every time.

Dreyar came out and saw the open door. He smirked towards him, knowing that he won. He grit his teeth and continued to saw at the rope, blood slowly trickling down his hand.

The drunkard and the pest walked into the room, the pest sucking down a juice box. The lightning bolt nodded towards the empty space and the three musketeers went into the secret passage. He was sighing mentally as he realized he nicknamed the intruders.

* * *

The three of them charged down the endless staircase. Bacchus was at the front, with Laxus and Asuka behind him. Asuka, bouncing up and down on Laxus's shoulders as he ran down the stairs, still continued to drink her apple juice. It was delicious and she wanted every drop.

Chocolate milk was still better.

She would still drink this.

She didn't know where they were going, but at the moment she didn't care. She just wanted her apple juice. She herd laughter and they suddenly changed their course. She recognized that voice... It was her knight! She stopped drinking her juice and started to pay attention. The place they were in was creepy. There were cobwebs everywhere, mold covering the floor, and if she looked closely, there were spiders crawling around. Her head almost hit the ceiling and there was a spider hanging down...

She squealed and squirmed, trying to get off the knight's shoulders. She fell backwards and hit her head. Her eyes welled up in tears. They started to fall and she started to wail. The knight turned around and stopped when he saw her crying. He gritted his teeth and slowly bent down and picked her up. He held her, his muscles tense.

"W-why did you do that?" He asked.

"T-t-there w-was a-a s-spi-spi-spider!" She wailed.

"She's crying 'cause of a spider?" Bacchus asked.

"No," Laxus replied, "She fell off my shoulders 'cause of a spider."

"M-my h-head h-hurts!" Asuka cried.

Laxus handed her to Bacchus, who tried to comfort her. Laxus took off his jacket and motioned for Bacchus to put Asuka down. He complied. Laxus put the child in his jacket, making sure the fleece could be used. The child buried her face in it, her sobs muffled.

Laxus sighed as he picked up the child again, this time keeping her by his chest. They began to run again, Asuka still crying, but softer than before. Bacchus looked at Laxus, proud that he was able to man up and stop a child from crying. Laxus just glared in return.

They rounded a corner and found themselves in a large room. It was cleaner than the tunnels they just ran through, which meant there was another way into the dungeon. Laxus sighed, at least he found his nakama... but they were laughing.

Freed's face was ten shades darker than Erza's hair, and Bixlow and Ever looked like they couldn't breath they were laughing so hard. He couldn't be more confused. However, there was a little girl yelling at the two to stop laughing, so maybe she was the cause.

"I'm not a woman!" He yelled.

"But you look like one!" She yelled back, causing Bixlow and Ever to laugh harder.

"Ladies, ladies," Bacchus interrupted, smirking, "you're both beautiful, can we move on?"

Bixlow and Evergreen started to laugh harder, while Laxus gave a slight chuckle. Freed turned even redder, though it seemed impossible.

"L-Lord Laxus!" Freed stuttered.

The girl turned around and saw Bacchus. Her face lit up. "Bacchus-san! Your're back," She cheered. She saw the crying girl in Laxus's arms. "And you brought the girl!" She turned towards Bixlow. "I win!"

"Sorry girly," he smirked, "but do you know the man holding the girl?"

"He's Bacchus-san's accomplice."

"Sorry kid, but I'm here for your prisoners." Bacchus replied.

"What!? Then, what's with the girl!"

"She wanted to come and rescue her knight in shining armor."

"Sorry kid, but those arm our nakama your messing with. You need to learn right from the start that you don't mess with Fairy Tail's nakama." Laxus interrupted.

"That's not fair!" She yelled, starting to throw a tantrum.

Laxus sighed. Today wasn't his day. He grabbed the keys with his free hand and tossed them to Bacchus. Bacchus walked right passed the girl and started unlocking Bixlow. The little girl jumped on Bacchus's back, trying to knock him over. He didn't notice her.

Laxus sighed. He used his free hand and removed the girl from Bacchus's back. She gripped at his hand and kicked, not getting anywhere. She reached out for Asuka, but Laxus moved her away before she could touch the child.

Asuka started to calm down. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears and rested her head on Laxus's shoulder. Her eyes slowly started to close. Just like that, Asuka was asleep.

Bacchus freed Bixlow and Ever, and was working on Freed. He decided to tease the man. "Hey sweetie," he said, "you single?"

Freed's face turned red from anger. "I'm a guy," He almost yelled.

Bacchus stood up and laughed when he got the cuffs off. Laxus sweat dropped at Freed's reaction. He put the little girl down and watched as she beat against his leg. He ran his free hand through his hair. He was too tired for this.

Bixlow, sensing that Laxus's exhausted, took Asuka. He paced around the room with her in his arms, trying to stretch out his muscles. Bacchus came over and pulled Poyo away.

"Now kid," He started, "Why did you want the squirt so badly?"

"Because the masked man made ice cream that I liked. I just wanted more," She sniffled.

"You could've just gone to another ice cream store."

"But the one I went to didn't have any workers."

"There's more than one ice cream store in Magnolia ya know."

"Yeah."

"So, this was all pointless right?"

"Yeah."

"Now say sorry."

She looked towards the group of Fairy Tail members. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright kid." Laxus yawned.

* * *

They made their way home, Bacchus deciding to spend the night at Laxus's place when he saw what time it was. Bixlow could only say one thing for sure.

He hated kids.

Well not all kids. There were some good ones like Asuka. But spoiled brats weren't ones he liked, they gave a bad impression to the rest of the kids. He sighed as he carried the child into the guild hall. He had to sit down before he made the journey home.

"Oi guys," Natsu called.

"Hm?" Laxus replied, attempting to keep his eyelids open.

"You found them?" Erza questioned.

"Yep, but some help was required." Bacchus answered.

"Oh? So you had to help 'em," Cana spoke.

Bacchus grinned. "Yeah."

Bixlow tuned out the rest of their conversation. He went to sit in the chair but he ended up landing on the floor. He decided to lay there, Asuka sleeping on his chest. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into the darkness.

* * *

Alzack and Bisca walked into the guild around ten. Their mission ended early. All they had to do was protect the mayor from an incoming dark guild. They ended up being weak, so they vanquished them in a matter of minutes, got their reward, and headed towards Bixlow's and Freed's house to pick up their sick child.

Well no one was home.

That's how they ended up at the guild.

Weren't they surprised to see that Bixlow was the one who had Asuka. It was also surprising to see Laxus sleeping in a chair, a note tapped to his face, Freed and Evergreen sleeping at a table, and Lucy on the stage next to Natsu and Happy. _They're drunk, _was the first thing that came to mind.

What proof did they have?

Laxus's oh-so-precious coat was on Asuka. Laxus never gave that coat to anyone, so the only logical explanation was he's drunk .

Bisca stepped on Laxus's foot by accident, waking him up. "Huh," He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh you're awake," Bisca said.

"Well I did have my foot stepped on."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. What are you guys doing back so early?"

"The mission was easy. We're just gonna take Asuka and go on our way, okay?"

"Yeah, but you should wake Bixlow up first."

"Make sure you take some medicine for that hangover alright?" Bisca walked towards Bixlow.

Laxus stared at her, confused. "I never had any alcohol."

"What?" Alzack took over. "Why's everyone sleeping in the guild?"

"We had a long night."

Laxus took the note off his face and read it.

_Went home with Cana ;) _

_-Bacchus_

Well that answered that question. He didn't care. He was too tired to care.

"I'm heading home." He said to Alzack before he left.

"Wait, Laxus," Bisca yelled.

He turned around only to find something soft in his face. He removed it and looked at it. It was his coat. "Thanks," He said, then left.

Bisca had Asuka, and Bixlow was awake. He gave the girl a hug before she went home, handing her another juice box before she left.

No more taking care of Asuka, even if it was only for a day.

He missed her.

_Words: 5869_

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should be out soon, hopefully. If it's as long as this one then no it won't be. I enjoyed writing this, a lot. Probably more than I should have. Oh well. **


End file.
